A Merry Betrayal
by OneTartBabe
Summary: The Merry Men had always been friends and superheroes to Steph, what would happen if one of them turned into a super villain instead?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own the characters, am not making any money, etc. etc**_

_**I had previously started this story under a different username so it may seem familiar if you read it then. I never finished it and honestly always thought it was poorly written. Recently, I found it again in my computer files and started re-working and finishing it. Hopefully, I've written it a bit better than the original. It's a babe story but no cupcakes are hurt.  
**_

_**Chapter 1: The Distraction and Aftermath **_

_** Steph's POV**_

Another night, another distraction job, I was starting to feel like the RangeMan whore. Ok, maybe whore was a bit too strong of a word. After all, I only seduced a skip to get him outside; I didn't actually have sex with them. Sometimes they'd get a little free with their hands, but generally the Merry Man kept a very close eye and typically didn't allow any harm to come to me. On the rare occasion that I did get hurt it seemed like the guys had a harder time dealing with it than I did.

Tonight was typical, I was dressed in a short skirt, a low-cut tight shirt, and 4 inch "fuck me pumps." I was sitting at the bar trying to get the attention of a sleazy man so that I could get him away from his bodyguards and outside for the Merry Man to take him back to jail. Hal and Brett were playing pool to keep me and the skip in their sights and Merry Men were stationed outside at various exits. I was wearing a transmitter so that the entire team could hear what was going on.

I had gotten the attention of the skip, fairly quickly; my clothing always got me attention rather quickly on these jobs. Sometimes I was able to get the skip outside quickly, but not tonight. Tonight this guy was taking his time. He kept ordering me drinks, obviously wanting me to get drunk. Thankfully, Bobby who was playing bartender, kept pouring me virgin drinks otherwise I would have been drunk. I pretended to be tipsy, clinging to the skip's arm, slurring my speech. I must've convinced him because he leaned in and asked me if he could take me home. I nodded and he grabbed my elbow and led me to the front door.

The bar had a strange entrance; there were double doors that led from the sidewalk into a small room with a coat rack and another set of double doors that opened into the actual bar. It was only in this tiny bit of space that a Merry Man wouldn't have actual eyes on me and of course it was the spot where things went wrong and fast. The skip slammed me against the wall and grabbed my breasts, mangling and squeezing them painfully between his fingers. I winced and tried to push him away, "Baby, I don't want to do this here, someone could walk in, I don't really like audiences. "

"Listen, honey, I'm not one of those renaissance men. Women should do as they're told, so you just shut up and do what I want, ok?" I could see the rage in his eyes before he reared back and slapped me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but pushed it back knowing that the Ranger and his men would have heard and be on the move. "Now just remember to do as I say, ok? Let's get out of here now."

He pulled me towards the door and opened it. I was a few steps behind him, but he had me by the wrist. He'd no sooner opened the door when I saw Tank and Lester approach. Tank swung instantly even before the standard FTA speech, knocking the skip to the ground. Normally they wait for me to get free from the skip but tonight Tank's anger bubbled out first and as the skip fell so did I. My knee scraped on the sidewalk as I tried to break the skip's hold on me and roll away. I sat on the sidewalk, with my back against the building as Tank and Lester punched the skip more than necessary before putting him into cuffs.

Within seconds, Ranger was wrapping his coat around my shoulders and squatting in front of me, "Babe, are you ok?" His hand gently caressed the cheek that had been slapped, I'm sure I'd have a nice bruise in the morning. His face was mostly blank except for the tightly held jaw, letting me know that while he was still very much in control, he was also angry.

"I'm okay. Can I go home now?" I wanted to take a shower, distractions no matter how smoothly done always left me with the obsessive need to scrub myself clean. When they went wrong, like tonight, I knew I'd be taking several showers throughout the night as I woke from nightmares. I wish I could control that better but I didn't know how and while I know the guys would never pressure me into doing distractions, I like being apart of these operations, liked knowing I was making the world a slightly safer place.

Ranger nodded and helped me to my feet. He tucked me into his side and walked me over to his SUV sitting me in the front seat. Holding his flashlight, he quickly scanned my body looking for injuries. His eyes landed on his my raw and bleeding knee before he reached out to touch it, his jaw clenching again. Two clenches of the jaw in less than five minutes let me know that Batman was pissed.

I winced and sucked in a breath at his light touch on my knee. "Ouch, I can't believe a scrape can hurt that bad."

He shined his flashlight on my knee and looked closer. "You have some broken glass embedded in your knee, Babe. Let me get Bobby to get this cleaned up." His eyes met mine before leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "I'm so sorry Babe." His hands slowly reached forward, his fingertips grazing the skin under my shirt, softly. It wasn't a sexual touch as much as one of comfort and reassurance for himself and me. I leaned into his touch needing the strength he had to offer. His hands quickly removed the transmitter from between my breasts. Leaning back, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and gave me a tiny smile. "I'm going to get Bobby."

After a few minutes, Ranger returned with Bobby who was carrying his medical bag. Ranger held a flashlight on my knee as Bobby cleaned the wound and removed the bit of glass. He applied some antibiotic ointment and covered it all with a bandage. He examined the swelling on my face and let out a deep sigh, "You face should be just fine Bomber, it'll likely bruise a bit, but use an ice pack to get the swelling down." He handed me a tube of the ointment and a stack of bandages, "After you shower, apply some more of this ointment and keep it covered to prevent infection, ok?"

I nodded, "Thanks, Bobby." Ranger's cell rang and he stopped away to answer the call.

"I'm sorry Steph, we all hate when these distractions get out of hand. Are you ok?" He smiled at me, but his eyes were worried.

"Bobby you just examined me yourself and said I would be ok." Denial is always my friend.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He winked at me.

"Nothing a long hot shower and a showing of Ghostbusters can't cure." He patted my good knee and walked away as Ranger returned.

"Babe, I need to run a quick errand. I'm sorry, I hate to leave you alone even for a few minutes right now." Ranger knew I was likely to have an adrenaline crash when I got home and while he couldn't do anything to stop them, he liked to be there for me. I liked having him there too, liked feeling his arms hold me as I worked through any remaining fear from the night's events. "I'll have Brett take you home and I'll be by just as soon as I can."

"Ok." I let out a deep breath as he walked me to Brett's waiting SUV.

Ranger helped me into the seat and looked at Brett, "Take Steph home, make sure she gets into her apartment and that no one is inside. Stay in the parking lot until I get there." Brett nodded as I buckled myself in the passenger seat. Ranger kissed my forehead and looked me in the eyes, "Proud of you, Babe. I'll see you in a bit. I promise I won't be long." He closed the door and Brett pulled out into the street.

The ride to my apartment building was done in silence, which was typical operating procedure for rides with one the Merry Men, they aren't great conversationalists. He walked me up to my apartment and checked all the rooms to make sure there were no monsters hiding under my bed. This too, was standard operating procedure after a RangeMan job; it always left me feeling a bit irritated but on a night like tonight when my nerves were a bit frayed, it also left me feeling hugely relieved.

I was leaning on the kitchen counter while he did his thing. When he finished his inspection, Brett came into the kitchen and said, "Looks like it's just us." Before I knew it he was standing in front of me, his large form looming over me and I was getting uncomfortable. Normally, the Merry Men never make me feel that way, but there was something different about this interaction, something in his body language and eyes that made me want to run.

"Thank you. I'll follow you out and lock the door behind you." I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice as I tried to slip out from between him and the counter. His arms quickly grabbed on the counter on either side of me, effectively keeping me trapped. I was starting to get really frightened now and my nerves were already on high alert after the distraction job.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Isn't this what you want, a hero to take you and rip off those flimsy clothes? You know you wear these clothes not only for the distraction and the skip but also for Ranger and the rest of us guys – you like knowing that we walk around with hard-ons while we watch and listen to you work, don't you?"

"Stop it, Brett. You're scaring me." I tried to push him away, but he didn't move at all under my shove. I knew it wouldn't do any good there was no way I could make him do something he didn't want too. He on the other hand would have no trouble doing anything to me.

He grabbed my upper arms, his large hands encircling them completely. He squeezed tightly causing me to whimper and I knew I would have more bruises in the morning. He pressed his body into me and ground my back into the kitchen counter. "What do you have on under these clothes? I bet you let Ranger see, why not me?" His eyes looked down at my chest as his finger traced my collarbone.

As soon as he said Ranger's name, I tried to use that to my advantage. I hoped he was as worried about pissing off Ranger as everyone else in New Jersey was. "R-Ranger will be here soon, I think you'd better leave."

He let go of my arms and ran the back of his hand down my cheek. I shuddered and tried to move away. He looked at me with hard eyes and spat out, "You won't tell Ranger about this unless you want me to expose some of his less than legal activities to your ex-boyfriend, the cop. You got it?"

I nodded and tried to stop the tears from escaping down my cheek. He laughed at me and left the apartment. I ran to lock the door, knowing it would do absolutely no good if he wanted to come back. I hoped Ranger would show up soon, at least Brett wouldn't do anything while Ranger was here.

Locking myself in the bathroom, I took a long hot shower. Standing in front of the mirror, I got a good look at myself and could see the bruises forming on my cheek from the skip and my arms from Brett. My mind raced as I applied the ointment and a bandage Bobby had given me to my knee. How do I constantly get myself in these situations? I can't believe one of the Merry Men would threaten me; they'd always been a source of protection, a rock for me. Was I really leading them all on, did they really think I was a tease? I couldn't stop the tears from coming now, so I just hung my head and sobbed.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but a knock on my bathroom door woke me from my misery and startled me enough to make me gasp. "Babe? Are you alright? Can I come in?" I let out a deep breath at hearing Ranger's voice on the other side of the door. I unlocked the door and through my towel clad self into his arms. He held me and sshed me; when it didn't seem like I was going to calm down he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and kept me in his lap until I calmed down. I took in a slow shuddering breath as Ranger's hands ran up and down my arms.

He leaned back just slightly to look me over. He let out a sigh, or well as close to a sigh as he gets when he saw my various bruises. "My God, Babe, I didn't know he'd gotten such a tight hold on you. I'm so sorry, I hate when things to wrong on these distractions."

A shiver quaked through my body and he stood up helping me slip into one of his t-shirts before tucking me under the covers. His hands rubbed through my hair. "Babe, you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head but kept my eyes on his, I didn't know how to talk to Ranger about Brett's threats. I knew I should open up but I needed time to gather my thoughts and maybe live in denial too. "Will you stay with me, please?" I was terrified that he might leave and that Brett would come back.

"Of course, I wasn't planning on going anywhere." He stripped out of his boots, utility belt and shirt and crawled in next to me. His arms enveloped me and as I took comfort in the strength and warmth he always provided I tried to still my mind. Eventually I fell asleep, exhaustion always wins out, even when my mind was racing on how to deal with the latest bit of trouble that I seemed to have gotten myself into.

_**Ranger's POV**_

I held Steph as her breath evened out and she fell asleep. My eyes kept wandering to the bruises on her arms and face and while watching her sleep generally calmed me, those bruises enraged me. I hate when she gets hurt and I especially hate when some sleazy skip lays his hands on my woman. I'd made sure to land a few hits on the bastard before turning him over to the cops tonight but now I was wishing that I'd kept him in a holding cell at RangeMan for a few days. I forced myself to relax and think of only comforting the beautiful woman in my arm, I knew nightmares would be coming and that I should rest while she slept soundly so that I could provide for her later.

"Stop, you're scarring me!" Steph's frightened voice woke me. She was still sleeping but her arms and legs were frantically moving as a nightmare invaded her mind.

"Shh, Babe. I'm here, you're safe now. It's just a dream." I pulled her into my embrace, my fingers tracing her hairline. I didn't want to wake her, hoped that I could chase away the boogeymen so that she could just sleep restfully. I've been with her after worse distractions and knew that sometimes she'd wake multiple times needing to shower and remove the dreams and thoughts of the night from her skin again and again. That was so hard for me to stomach, the first night I'd watched her do that I'd promised to never ask her to do another distraction again. I hadn't been aware of the toll they took on her. She, of course, got pissed at the idea of me taking away her work and so I didn't try to cage or protect her despite my better judgment. Still on nights like tonight, I revisited the idea of never asking her to help me with a distraction again. She was so damn good at distractions, I only asked when there no other options but hearing her get hurt and knowing how deeply effected she was by them made me want to protect her more than I wanted to bring in skips.

She seemed to be calming down when she mumbled against my chest. "Threatened you." I couldn't catch all of her words and as she was still asleep I assumed her dreams were getting jumbled. I knew from past experience that her dreams often combined some mixture of her past demons, the slayers, scrog, and the distraction were no doubt all converging as her subconscious tried to deal with the denial she often let her conscious mind dwell in.

"No one can hurt me or you, Babe." I kissed her forehead as her body relaxed and once again fell into that deep, peaceful sleep that I hoped she could have every night of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Day After **_

_**Steph's POV**_

I felt Ranger moving beside me, his hand brushing my curls out of my face. "Steph, I'm sorry but I need to go." He placed a kiss to my forehead and lingered there as I tried to form coherent thoughts.

"It's the middle of the night."

I felt him smile against my forehead. "It's early morning, Babe and I have a meeting with the core team before we get to a super busy day. I hate to leave you. Are you ok? Your sleep was restless." His blank face was mostly snapped on, but I could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine Ranger. Thank you for staying with me, I don't remember many nightmares, I'm sure you kept them at bay." I smiled at him. Communication has never been one of my finer skills. I wanted to talk to him about Brett, but I didn't know how. I was fairly certain that if Ranger knew some of bruises were from Brett he'd go ballistic. Ranger was a master of self-control but when it came to me being hurt combined with the betrayal of one of his own men, he'd probably lose a little of that legendary control. I also knew Ranger did some things that weren't exactly legal, but I did know they were always morally just and I couldn't stand the idea of him getting into trouble for that. I was absolutely in over my head and the person I normally go to in these circumstances is Ranger, I was feeling rather lost though I was trying to keep that from him for the time being. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I have a bunch of client meetings to attend." He winked at me.

"Ah, the life of successful business man." I giggled at him and sat up in bed.

"You?" His fingers lightly caressed my cheeks as he spoke.

"I promised Vinnie I'd pick up Mooner today. It's never hard to convince him to go back to jail with me, but I figure he'll take extra pity on me when he sees my bruises and come quietly." Mooner was a regular skip and a friend; I knew he wouldn't give me much trouble and that Vinnie would bond him out again right away. "After that, not much."

"Want to take Lester with you? I realize Mooner doesn't give you trouble usually, but you know we're all a little extra protective when distractions go wrong. I know we're behind on searches as usual at RangeMan, if you're interested." He stood up and started getting dressed. I tried to hide my disappointment at him covering up that incredible body.

"Sure, I'll take Lester if you think he won't mind and I'll swing by this afternoon and see what I can do about the searches." Ranger's eyes widened quickly in shock, but he covered it up just as fast. He wasn't expecting me to agree so quickly and easily to having Les come along. I knew Les would provide protection just in case I ran into Brett, but he could also give me some answers to questions that were swirling in my brain.

"Great, I'll Lester know, he'll call before he comes over." He leaned forward and kissed my head. He cupped the unmarked cheek and looked into my eyes. He knew I was shaken but was undoubtedly attributing it to the distraction gone wrong. "After work, have dinner with me on seven?"

"I'd love too." I always liked having dinner with Ranger and maybe by then I could work up the nerve to tell him about Brett. Staying with him, gave me a little extra protection too, I knew Brett wouldn't dare do something inside the walls of RangeMan.

"Perfect, I'll see you about six then." He leaned into kiss my lips and started to walk out of the bedroom. I got up, wrapping a blanket around me and followed him out. "Babe?"

"I'm going to lock the door behind you."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He reached forward to feel my forehead, mockingly searching for a fever.

I rolled my eyes at him, "All those lectures about safety are finally kicking in, that's all." He looked at me for just a second and I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't press it. I locked the door and attached the security chain after he left. I knew the locks didn't offer me much protection, hell everyone was always breaking in but a girl can dream right?

I climbed back into bed and slept for a few more hours. Ranger was right, my sleep was restless. I just couldn't get my brain to shut off. I kept thinking about Brett. I've had stalkers before, I've been threatened many times, but the idea of one of the Merry Men doing what Brett did threw me for a greater loop than any of the others. The Merry Men were my heroes; the idea that they were dangerous to me was something that cut to my very core.

_**Ranger's POV**_

I sat in the Porsche and looked up at Steph's window for a few minutes. I shouldn't leave her alone right now, she's too shaken, my god she even locked her door behind me. A war raged in my mind as I debated going back upstairs and pulling her into my arms and leaving to run my business. She'd be irritated if I tried to smother her and that was the thought that had me turning the engine over. I was desperately trying to undo the words and hurt I've caused her and I thought the best way to do that was to prove to her that I wouldn't hover when she'd already said she was alright.

Walking into the small conference room, I tried to shake off all the tension I was carrying. Tank was already there, flexing and relaxing his fingers. He looked up at me, his face a mixture of anger and worry. "How's my little girl?" Normally, I'd knock anyone who dared to call Steph 'their' anything cold. Members of the core team and Hector were the only ones who could get away with it. They only got away with it because I understood their intentions and because I knew they took her safety almost as seriously as I did.

"Shaken, more than I thought she would be actually." I clenched my fists at my side and let out a breath as Lester and Bobby entered. "Her cheek and upper arms are extremely bruised." I clenched my fists as images of hand shaped bruises around Steph's beautiful arms and the sounds of her crying against my chest invaded my memory. "She even agreed to let Lester go with her today to pick up Mooner." Lester let out a low whistle, understanding that she would normally fight a shadow for just Mooner.

We got down to business, finishing up details from last night's take down and planning for the week ahead. We had a number of new security clients as well as new club gig needing bouncers in addition to our normal skip tracing and government contracts. RangeMan was growing and we needed to hire new workers and get security systems lined out quickly.

As we finished up and the guys filed out, Lester turned to look at me. "I'll take care of her today."

I never had a doubt but still liked hearing the words because I knew his actions would back it up. "She wanted to come back here to do some searches after Mooner. I'll see you both then."

He nodded and left and I tried to allow myself to relax knowing that my Babe was in good hands as I took care of business today.

_**Steph's POV**_

I took a shower and tried to shake my fear. When I got out, I was amazed at my various bruises. My cheek and knee were a mess from the distraction gone wrong and my arms and back were bruised from my encounter with Brett. I hadn't noticed last night that my back was bruised from where he'd pushed me into the counter. I was stiff and sore physically and exhausted emotionally.

I slipped into my robe and went to the kitchen for some coffee. I turned the corner and Brett was standing next to Rex's cage. I gasped and tried to retreat quickly but his arm was around my waist before I got very far. He spun me around and trapped me against the wall, his body leaning into mine he trapped my wrists above my head in one of his large hands.

"I guess I was right, Ranger does get to see what's under your distraction clothes. I see he spent the night." His voice was barely a whisper but it was angry. "I also know he's sending Lester over here this morning so I can't take the time I'd like to with you right now."

He wedged his knee between my legs and leaned forward licking my neck. I whimpered and tried to pull away. He smirked at me as his fingers slid between the folds of my robe. "I'd really like to see what you have on under this robe, but it'll have to wait." His hand continued to travel south, eventually resting on my crotch; his hand parted my robe and his fingers rubbing along the crotch of my panties. I felt bile rising in my throat and forced myself to swallow it back. I tried to raise my knee to catch him in the groin but I couldn't move, his weight was too heavy against me and the wall. He placed a kiss on my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Remember this is our little secret, I'll be back when we can have some alone time." He let go and I slid down the wall as he left.

When I recovered from my sobbing fit and was able to stop shaking I got dressed. I knew I had to tell Ranger, that there was no way I could deal with this on my own. Brett seemed a little crazier than my normal stalker and I knew he had better training than most of them. My cell phone rang jarring me from my thoughts back to reality.

"Hey Beautiful, I hear we're going after Mooner this morning." Lester laughed on the other end of the line. "Think he's stoned yet?"

"I imagine so; we should stop and get him some donuts for his munchies. I'll take some to Connie and Lula too."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I fed Rex and went downstairs to wait for Lester. We stopped at Tasty Pastry and picked up a dozen donuts before heading to Mooner's apartment. I knocked on the door and let myself in, Lester stayed behind me, there was no need to overtly intimidate Mooner. "Mooner, it's me Steph."

He was sitting on the couch, a bong on the coffee table and re-runs of Star Trek on the TV, his eyes drooping and completely glassed over. "Did I miss a court date, again? What happened to your face?"

"You did miss a court date and my face is fine. Will you come with me and Lester to the police station? I'll have Vinnie get you out again super quick." I smiled at him, "I have donuts for the ride."

He grinned and stood up quickly. "Let's go then."

We dropped Mooner off at the police station without a hitch and were heading towards Vinnie's office so I could get my check when I decided to get some information from Lester. "Les, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Beautiful; as long as the answer doesn't get me in trouble with Ranger." He grinned.

I looked at my hands, afraid to ask and afraid of his answer, "When I do distraction jobs, do you and the rest of the team see me as a tease? I mean do you all think I'm trying to get your attention as well as the skip's?" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, so I knew I was blushing.

Lester looked at me and seemed angry, "No, of course not. We know you're playing a part, you're good at it but we know it's just an act. Steph, we all know you're not like that. What made you think otherwise?"

"Just something I over heard at the police station today." I lied but I wasn't ready to divulge the truth just yet, I knew I should tell Ranger first.

Lester growled, "Who's talking about you? I'll kick their ass, Beautiful."

I smiled at him, "Nothing to worry about, Lester. I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't see me as some kind of slutty tease trying to get all of RangeMan into my bed."

"No one here sees you that way Beautiful, and if anyone even hinted at it you know there'd be a line of us waiting to kick his ass."

"Thanks, I just needed a little reassurance, I guess." He waited in the car while I ran into the bond's office with the donuts.

Lula and Connie both gasped at my bruises. You'd think they'd be used to it by now. I handed the donuts over and rolled my eyes, "Distraction job went a little haywire last night. I took Mooner in this morning, here's my body receipt." Connie cut me a check and I headed back to Lester as quickly as I could.

"Where to now, Beautiful?" He looked at me and smiled.

"My apartment, I'd like to change and then I'll head over to RangeMan to do some searches."

Lester took me to my apartment and waited while I did a quick change into a skirt and blouse instead of my normal bounty hunting jeans and t-shirt. It was a bit overdressed for the RangeMan office but I figured it'd be perfect for dinner with Ranger. A quick check in the mirror and I noticed the bruises on my upper arms were showing just a bit under my sleeves and another lighter ring of bruises were forming on my wrists from this morning's encounter with Brett. I was hopeful that everyone would continue to attribute everything to last night's distraction gone wrong.

When I stepped into the living room, Lester noticed the bruises right away, I saw his jaw clench. "I'm so sorry Beautiful, I hate when the skips get their hands on you. I didn't realize he had enough time to get so rough."

"I'm fine Les, no permanent damage." I smiled at him but could tell that he wasn't convinced.

I spent the afternoon in my cubicle doing searches and trying to deliver positive results to the various teams. I was distracted; my mind was constantly invaded with thoughts of Brett. Just before six I got in the elevator and hit the button for seven. I was starting to get worked up and could feel tears threatening to form as I rode up the two floors. I knew I had to talk to Ranger, tell him everything but I was afraid of how he'd react, afraid of what would happen, afraid of what Brett would do to me, afraid of what evidence he might have against Ranger, ok I was just plain terrified.

I let myself into Ranger's apartment and saw him sitting at the kitchen counter already. "Babe." His ESP was working because he was standing in front of me instantly his hands cupping my face, "What's wrong, Steph?" He reached around my waist and pulled me for a hug but his arms only made the bruise from Brett and my kitchen counter hurt more. I winced and drew in a sharp breath causing him to spin me around and pull up my shirt. "My God, Babe, how'd this happen?" His hands lightly caressed the bruise, before pulling me to the couch to sit with him. He noticed the new bruises on my wrists too, "Stephanie, are all these bruises from the distraction last night?"

Even though I didn't want to, I started crying and couldn't seem to stop. Ranger pulled me into his lap and stroked my back, while I calmed down. As usual he just waited for me to speak, he could be so damn patient, "No, they're not all from the distraction." I felt him tense up waiting for me to go on, but he didn't say anything. "I don't know how to tell you this, it's almost unbelievable to me and I was there."

"Babe, you can tell me. Have I ever doubted you?" He continued to rub my back, but his muscles hadn't relaxed at all.

I let out a deep breath, "The bruises on my arms and back are from Brett."

I looked at him and saw anger, actual anger on his face. His blank face was completely gone and his jaw was clenched. "From when he took you home last night?" His voice was hard and full of rage, but he hadn't raised it all.

I nodded, "And from a visit he paid me before Lester arrived this morning." Tears were falling down my cheeks again. Ranger wiped them away gently but I could feel the tension in his body.

"I'll kill him." He ground out through clenched teeth, he let out a deep breath, "Babe, please tell me everything, I need to know all the details."

I let the whole story spill from my gut. I told him about the threats, the physical intimidation, the threats of rape, the warning about Ranger's illegal activities, everything. Ranger just listened, he stroked my back with one hand and kept the other arm across my knees; I watched that fist clench from time to time and I could feel his muscles getting tighter underneath me. When I was finished, I looked at him waiting for his response.

He let out a breath, "I'm so sorry Babe. I would never have left you alone with him, if I'd thought he was capable of that. If I had known, I would never have kept him on my staff. Why didn't you tell me last night? I could have protected you this morning."

"I believed Brett. I believed that everyone thought I was a tease and that he could hurt you. I was struggling with how to tell you that one of your men had caused my bruises and I suppose part of me were worried that you too thought I was some kind of slutty tease." My hands were trembling by this point and I was more terrified of Ranger being disappointed in me than I was of Brett getting me alone again.

"Babe, I'm not mad at you. I wish you wouldn't try to protect me, I can handle Brett. Of course, I'm angry, angry that you were hurt, that he touched you." He ran a hand over his face and let out a breath. "I'm pissed that you were hurt by someone I trusted and sent you with, but I'm not angry with you. I'm so sorry." He kissed my forehead and I could see the pain in his eyes.

Again, the tears started and I couldn't stem the flow. He pulled me into his embrace and I snuggled into his neck. I wanted to absorb some of his strength; I knew I would need it - past experience told me that this situation was likely to get worse before it got better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Calling the Core Team **_

_** Ranger's POV**_

Steph was sitting in my lap, her head nuzzled into my neck. She was crying silently, the wetness of her tears soaking into my shirt. My blood was boiling. I've spent the last several years trying to protect her from every crazy in New Jersey only to have one of my own men cover her beautiful skin in bruises, molest her, and fill her with fear. What would he have done last night or this morning if he wasn't worried about being interrupted by me or Lester? I had to shake those thoughts from my head. When I get my hands on him for hurting her I'll beat him unrecognizable.

Steph took a deep breath as her fingers slid up my arm, she leaned back to make eye contact but kept her hands wrapped around my arms. "Ranger, what happens now?"

I looked into her red, puffy eyes and I could feel the rage wanting to break free, "I need to call in the core team. This is going to require some specialized care and they need to know the whole truth." I stroked her hair, playing with a few curls. "Babe, I want you to stay here with me until we get a handle on this. Brett wouldn't dare try anything here and even if he did he wouldn't succeed in getting to you. I need to know you're safe, Brett has more skills than your average stalker."

She looked at me, "If I stay here, he'll think that I told you, then what?"

Letting her worry about me at the expense of her own safety was something I absolutely could not do. "Babe, he doesn't have any actual evidence against me. He thinks he knows things but he's just making guesses the same guesses everyone makes in Trenton. These myths serve me well but most are myths and there's no evidence to support them. If we do anything legally grey only the core team, Hector and you hear about those things. He can go to the police if he wants too, but it would be his word against mine and the rest of RangeMan." Again, she'd proven the lengths she'd go to protect me and again I was humbled by her love, loyalty and strength. "Don't worry about me or RangeMan. I think he's got something else up his sleeve and after what's he's already done to you, I can guess some of what he wants." The mere thought of Brett trying to rape Stephanie, let alone succeeding, made me want to torture him for days. "I don't expect him to leave you alone, so we need to come up with a plan and I need to know that you're safe. Please, Stephanie, stay here with me." I knew she couldn't resist me when I said please or used her full name.

She nodded, "I don't really want to stay alone. I'm terrified he might come back and I can't fight him at all, he's too strong." I felt a new surge of hatred building, Brett was so much larger and stronger than Steph, there's no way she could defend herself against him in a physical fight and with his training and her lack of; he'd disarm her before she'd be able to use a weapon on him. She looked at me, "Can we go get Rex?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her concern over her hamster. "Yes, we'll get Rex after we meet with Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Hector." She climbed off my lap and sat next to me.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Tank. He answered with a "Yo."

"Is Brett in the building?" I heard him punching keys and imagined he was scanning building cameras and looking for Brett's SUV signal.

"No, his SUV is at Pino's."

"I need you, Lester, Hector, and Bobby in my apartment immediately, keep it quiet." I hung up and turned my attention back to Stephanie. "They'll be here in a few minutes, Babe. Are you hungry? Ella dropped off dinner just before you got here."

I took her hand and led her into the kitchen. She sat on one of the stools and looked at the food. Ella had made some pasta for dinner. She made salads too but I didn't think Steph would actually eat one of those and of course, there was chocolate cake. I handed her a bottle of water and she sat down to eat. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

I led my most trusted team members and friends into the dining room; there'd be more room in there to talk. Steph followed leaving her plate of food behind. She sat between Bobby and I, he immediately noticed her bruised arms and wrists. "Bomber, are these from last night? I didn't notice them then. How's your knee?" He took her hands in his, his fingers gently exploring her bruises, looking for deeper injuries.

She smiled at him, "My knee is fine, Bobby. The bruises, uh…"

I interrupted, "The bruises aren't from the distraction." All four of them looked at me, eyes questioning and furious. "Steph has a new stalker, those bruises are from him and he's one of our own." I wanted to punch the wall to release some of the anger I was feeling, but I didn't want to scare Steph. I swear I heard all four of them growl. I took a deep breath, "It seems that Brett has taken too much of an interest in Steph, he gave her those bruises and threatened to do much worse."

Lester slapped his hand on the table the suddenness of the noise caused Steph to jump and reach for my leg. Normally, these guys could keep their cool, but the thought of one of our own hurting Steph was obviously too much. He saw her jump though and quickly regained control, "Sorry, Beautiful."

I took her hand in mine and rested it on my leg. I asked her to repeat both encounters with Brett for them to hear. I wanted to hear it again as well to see if I missed anything important the first time. She repeated the story without tears not that I was surprised, she had amazing strength. When she got to the part where Brett fondled her this morning, she looked down her face red and humiliated. I had to let out a deep breath at my anger and reminded myself that when we were alone later to put an end to her feelings of shame. Her hand trembled in mine just slightly as she finished her story. I felt murderous and as I looked around the table that feeling was mirrored in the faces of my men. Steph finished and looked at us giving everyone a brave smile. I squeezed her hand before speaking, "Ideas?"

Tank took a deep breath, "I have a hard time believing Brett honestly thought Bomber wouldn't tell you. He had to know that eventually she would tell you or that you would figure it out, especially if he got more violent with her." He was clenching his fists again and I could feel the current of his anger snapping around him. I knew that there'd be no controlling these four or myself if Brett had been more violent with or forced himself on Stephanie. "He's up to more than just stalking Stephanie, Boss."

Bobby nodded, "He's obviously infatuated with Bomber, but it looks like he wants to hurt you too Ranger." I had to agree with Bobby, Brett was obviously trying to get at me too, everyone knew the quickest way to piss me off was to hurt Stephanie. It was the one emotion I obviously couldn't hide behind my blank face.

"We need to figure out just what he's after before we hurt him." Lester growled. There was no doubt in his voice or in my mind that we would indeed hurt Brett.

I wanted to get my hands around Brett's throat, but I knew that my team was right. We needed to play it cool for a little while and gather some intel, see who else might be involved. I would continue to play dumb, let him think Stephanie didn't tell me, let him come to work for a little while, and most importantly keep Steph away from him. "Alright, gather what evidence you can."

"I'll put trackers on his personal vehicles and a bug in his apartment." Hector's voice was quiet but the volume didn't hide his rage.

Hector would be especially thorough I knew. "Steph needs to go to her apartment, get Rex and pack a bag. She'll be staying here with me until this is all settled. Lester, I want you to come with us, be an extra set of eyes. We'll meet back here in the apartment tomorrow morning to discuss any ideas or information."

"I need to use the little girls' room before we go." Steph smiled at us, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. We'd all seen her afraid before, but this was more than just fear it was betrayal. She looked at my men as superheroes and friends; Brett was making her doubt her relationship with all of them. I don't know how I'll forgive myself for letting this happen to her, for not knowing what one of my team members could do to her.

When I heard the bathroom door close, I talked to my best friends and most trusted team members, "I know this probably goes without saying, but until this is resolved, Stephanie doesn't leave this building without one of us with her. Brett cannot be permitted to touch her again." I could feel every muscle in my body clenching as I thought of what he might do to her given the opportunity. They nodded at me and I knew they would take good care of the woman I loved.

_**Steph's POV**_

I gave myself a little pep talk before exiting Ranger's bathroom. I knew that these guys would handle Brett and what he was up too. Knowing that they were incredibly loyal to Ranger and that they would protect him at all costs gave me a boost of confidence. It was supremely important to me that Ranger, his reputation, and his company come out of this unscathed.

When I came out of the bathroom, everyone was standing in the dining room talking quietly but obviously waiting on me. Hector took me into his strong embrace and kissed my cheek. "I will make him sorry, Chica." His embrace was tender as he always was with me but in his voice I could hear the part of his personality that struck fear in many.

I nodded and smiled at him not knowing what I should say in response to his promise. Bobby and Tank both took turns giving me hugs as well before leaving Ranger's penthouse. In the parking garage, Lester climbed into the backseat of one the SUVs as Ranger and I sat up front. The windows were tinted and apparently that would allow for Lester to stay hidden more or less, giving Ranger and I the appearance of being alone. Ranger didn't want to draw attention to his back-up and clue Brett or anyone else that might be watching in on what he knew.

The mere mention that Brett might not be working alone increased my anxiety level. It hadn't occurred to me that he might be a part of some larger scheme. I couldn't even imagine what that meant, was it about stalking and hurting me or was it about destroying Ranger? If it was about destroying Ranger should I have just let Brett hurt me? Was Brett counting on me telling Ranger and by doing so was I setting something larger in motion that could hurt Ranger in ways that couldn't be easily undone?

Ranger's hand took mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Relax, Babe. We'll get a handle on this and none of it is your fault."

I tried to let go of the breath I was holding as Ranger pulled into the parking lot of my building. As we took the elevator upstairs, he pulled me into his body and squeezed gently. "Babe, I won't let him hurt you."

His words made me smile and I knew I could believe them, but I was more worried about him than I was about myself. "What about you Batman?" Looking up at him, I was surprised at the depth of emotion in his dark eyes. It was unlike him to be so very obvious in his emotions, it pleased me to see him opening up to me but I hated what it took to bring this about.

He kissed my nose just as the elevator doors opened. "I won't let him hurt me either."

_**Ranger's POV**_

Steph opened her apartment door and stood outside as I drew my gun and made my through the rooms securing it before she came inside. Making my way into her bedroom my eyes were immediately drawn to a small wrapped box sitting in the middle of her bed. Given her history with bombs, I was tempted to leave the box and get her out of here before calling a team to x-ray the package. However, I knew if Brett had wanted to kill her, he would've done it already. It was that knowledge that gave me the confidence boost to open the package while it was just the two of us.

"Babe, come back here." She came into the room, saw the package, and sighed.

It was a small box, wrapped in shimmering paper and giant red bow. She looked at the box and back to me, "Should we open it?"

I nodded. She opened the box and inside was a blue lace bra and panty set, she would look incredible in them if they hadn't been from someone trying to hurt her. There was a small card as well: _Wear these for me tonight, my little tease. I'll see you later. _

She closed her eyes for a second; then started moving. She grabbed a bag and started packing, "I want to get out of here now." Her moves were frenzied as she tossed things into the bag without folding or even paying attention to what she was packing. She had plenty of clothes at Haywood but the action was something she needed to do, a statement that she was indeed leaving this apartment tonight.

My eyes were drawn to the small trash can next to the bed and the simple pink panties that were sitting on top. Steph had stopped packing and followed my line of sight. She gave me a grim smile and let out a deep breath. "I had those on when Brett fondled me this morning; I can't wear them ever again." She blushed and hung her head.

I lifted her chin with my finger and looked into her eyes, I refused to let her feel shame or humiliation for being victimized. "I will make him pay for what he's done to you." I took her by the hand and grabbed her bag.

She grabbed Rex and we headed back down to the SUV. I handed Lester the package, his eyes grew dark and angry when he read the note. We rode back to Haywood in silence, not unusual for Lester and I, extremely so for Stephanie. Pulling into the garage I scrambled the cameras as we got out. Lester gave Steph a hug before telling her he'd rip Brett's heart out. He nodded to me and left.

Inside my penthouse, I put Rex on the kitchen counter. "Babe, you didn't eat much dinner, are you hungry?"

She shook her head and walked into the living room, dropping onto the couch. I sat next to her, taking her hands into mine. "Ranger, what am I doing wrong? Why do I attract so many stalkers and crazies? What do I do to egg them on so? Do I tease them, do I ask for their attention?"

That's the thing with the stalkers, Stephanie always blames herself. Brett's words and actions had also left a deep cut into her psyche and I would make him pay for that blow to her self-esteem. "Babe, it's not your fault. These stalkers, they see your light, your joy and they want some of that for themselves. They see your beauty, inner and outer, and they want to possess it. They don't know how else to get close to you and their minds are already twisted so they think that by stalking you that they'll win you over, claim your heart." I took her hands, kissing the bruises on each wrist before looking at her again. "This time it's not just your light but your association with me that's causing trouble. Brett obviously wants to hurt me too." This has always been one of my greatest fears about allowing her into my life but I had come to the decision that she was better off closer to me than if I'd keep my distance. I was much better off, too.

There were tears in her eyes when she reached forward, wrapping her arms around my waist. I held her close, resting my chin on the top of her head, trying to give her strength and remove her fear as much as I could. After a few minutes, she whispered into my chest, "I'm exhausted, Ranger, I didn't sleep well last night."

I nodded. She went into the bathroom to wash up, while I changed into my silk boxers. She came out of the bathroom in a pink tank top and matching shorts. She was sexy as hell, but the tank top gave me the best look I'd had at her bruises. The purple marks on her upper arms were clearly handprints; I could see the outlines of his fingers in her tender flesh. I had to clench my fists at my side to control the building rage. I took her hand and pulled the covers back on the bed. She slipped in and I followed. Laying her head on my chest she held my hand in hers. Her breathing evened out fairly quickly and I knew she'd succumbed to the exhaustion of the day. I held her tight and thought of what I would do to Brett the second I knew I had the upper hand in this situation. I would be sure to take my time in making him regret he'd ever hurt my Babe and dared to betray me.

_**Author's Note: A rating increase is coming with the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Danger Escalates **_

_**Ranger's POV**_

I held Steph for a while this morning, watching her sleep, enjoying the simplicity and quietness of this moment. We'd been growing closer in the last few months, exploring the beginning of a relationship. She and Joe had called it quits six months ago, but remained good friends. I loved her and I knew she loved me, but we were both cautious, taking this new relationship slowly. I knew I had to have her in my life but was doing my best not to scare her and I was working on repairing the damage from all the crap I'd said to her over the years about relationships. We were both opening up to each other and things were blossoming. She had given me her heart and I promised to care for it. Laying here with her like this, reminded me just how precious our time together was and this latest episode with Brett only increased my desire to keep her with me, always.

Her sleep was restless, again. She mumbled and tossed and turned all night. It didn't seem like nightmares, more like her brain was just processing everything that had happened in the last two days. I was regretting the decision to play it cool with Brett for a few days. I understood the need to figure out his game plan, to see if there were any other players, but still I just wanted to neutralize the threat.

I needed to work off some of the energy and adrenaline that was building in my system. It was still early and I figured Steph would sleep for a few more hours. A little time in the gym might help. I started to move Steph onto her side when she grasped me tighter. I looked down and saw her blue eyes looking up at me. "Babe, I'm going downstairs to the gym. I'll be back in a bit."

She bit her bottom lip, while her hand caressed my chest, tracing a trail to my boxers. "I can give you a workout here Carlos." I couldn't control the groan that escaped my lips. When she called me Carlos it spurred something inside me that was hard to pinpoint. She was doing it more often as she grew to trust that I wasn't going to push her away ever again. Her hand slipped into the fly of my boxers, cupping my balls and giving them a light squeeze before running her fingertips up my length. My cock hardened and twitched instantly under her touch while another moan escaped my lips.

She moved to straddle me, my hands moving up her side, sliding under her tank top and pulling it over her head. I ran my hands back down her arms and slid my thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden and pucker at my touch. She threw her head back and moaned, before she bent forward and started licking and nipping at my neck and earlobes, rubbing her bare chest against mine.

She licked a path down my chest, taking time to suck on my nipples eliciting more moans and growls from me. She reached my boxers and looked up at me, her eyes filled with lust. I needed the work out but the stress relief and connection with Steph that sex would bring would undoubtedly help me focus throughout what was sure to be a tense day. She tugged on the boxers to pull them down and I lifted my hips to let her. Standing at the foot of the bed, she pulled her lip in between her teeth and blushed just slightly at me before removing her own shorts. The combination of innocence and sex walking that she always exuded made my dick even harder. She took her time working her way back up my body and tracing small lines up my legs with her tongue followed by her fingertips. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

When she reached my cock, she met my gaze and licked her lips. She took my balls into her mouth and sucked making my hips shoot up from the bed, "Babe." I reached down to entangle my hands in her curls as she licked up and down my length, before pulling me into her mouth. She sucked gently at first, slowly pumping me in and out, her tongue flicking and tracing circles on my cock. "Babe, Stephanie, you have to stop or this will be over too fast."

I hooked my hands under her arms and pulled her up to me. I kissed her, slipping my tongue in her mouth, before flipping us over. I ran my tongue along her collarbone as my fingers played with her nipples. She whimpered under my touch and I slid my fingers into her folds. "This wet just for me, Babe?"

"Only for you." She whispered her voice husky and full of passion. I slid a finger inside her, causing her breath to catch and her back to arch from the bed. "Please, Carlos I need to feel you inside me."

I rested my weight on my elbows and settled between her thighs. I slipped inside her slowly, caressing the side of her face with my fingers, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. I started moving enjoying the feel of her tight body hugging mine. Her body hummed underneath mine, her breath got more ragged and I knew she was close. She cupped her hands around my face and stared at me her mouth slightly open, before I felt her muscles clench around my cock signaling her release. I followed her into that sweet oblivion, watching the pleasure flash through her eyes.

I gave her a full grin, the kind only she sees, the kind only she can bring from me and kissed her nose. Rolling off her, I pulled her into my chest and stroked her back while she stroked my chest; we rested and basked in that glow for a while before my cell rang shoving us back to reality.

"Yo."

"Boss, we have some ideas to run by you." Tank's gruff voice greeted me.

"Ok, give us 20 minutes." I hung up.

"Babe, the guys will be up in 20 minutes to go over a few things." We hurriedly washed up and dressed before the guys arrived.

We sat around the dining table again. Bobby and Tank reported that they couldn't find anything overtly unusual in Brett's life. The only blip we could find was that he was taking more vacation and personal days than usual in the last 6 months but he'd earned all those it was just unusual for him to take so many so close together. The guys noticed that he was going to Boston on these days, he didn't have family there but at the time everyone thought that maybe he had a girlfriend there. The team was working on tracking down just where he went during that time to see if it gave us any clues.

The news that he had been in Boston set me on edge just slightly. About 8 months ago, I'd killed Jason O'Leary when he'd pulled a gun on and shot at but thankfully missed Tank in a takedown. Jason was the brother of Patrick O'Leary a prominent Boston security-firm owner with suspected mob ties, though never confirmed. While there was no proof that Brett and O'Leary were connected my instincts were firing. Steph knew about the take-down gone wrong and obviously it tickled her spidey sense as well because she reached under the table and squeezed my knee at the news of Brett's Boston visits.

They went back through records and couldn't find any missions or jobs that he'd been on that would result in any direct evidence against me or RangeMan. There was a slight fear that he might be working with someone else on the inside. It was a disgusting thought, but one that deserved some attention. One traitor inside the walls of RangeMan was bad enough I wasn't sure I could contain my temper or restore Steph's faith if there were more than one.

"We'd like to beat him at the game he's trying to play." Bobby was looking at me, "We'd like to call in Morelli and tell him that Steph has a new stalker, but keep the identity to ourselves. This would cut off his plans of going to him. Then we'd like to tell the guys at the meeting this morning the same thing and see how that plays out. We'll keep Bomber protected by one of us and see how things pan out from there."

I saw the wisdom in the plan, we had to be sure there were no other traitors behind RangeMan walls, but I still hated it. I wanted to haul Brett down to a holding cell and beat him to a bloody pulp. I looked at Steph trying to gauge how she felt about this plan. She nodded at me and I nodded to the guys, "I'll call Morelli."

_**Steph's POV**_

Joe was sitting in a chair across from Ranger and I in Ranger's office. There was tension but we all seemed to be trying to work through that. Joe and I knew we couldn't be together but it was still hard for him to accept that I was with Carlos. Ranger filled Joe in, showing him the box of lingerie and note that had been left in my apartment. The muscle in Joe's jaw ticked in anger but he kept it in check. I had covered my bruised arms, making it easy for us to explain the bruised cheek on the distraction gone wrong. Joe said that he would open a case file and keep in touch, asking us to do the same.

After Joe left, we attended the morning meeting. Tank explained to the RangeMan staff that I had a new stalker and that his identity was still unknown. I looked at Brett wondering if he'd give anything way in his demeanor but he didn't. Brett like the rest of the room simply listened to Tank, his blank face firmly in place. I saw Ranger's jaw clench but beyond that he didn't give anything away either. I figured the Merry Man would just attribute his anger at me being in danger. I tried to focus on my hands in my lap so that I didn't give anything away to the rest of Ranger's men. After Ranger dismissed everyone, a few of the Merry Men came to offer support but Brett kept his distance and silently left the conference room.

I spent the morning doing searches in my cube though my mind wandered often. Ranger said it was important for us to not do anything out of the ordinary. As the morning wore on, however; I was getting anxious to move. I knew that the Merry Men had a solid plan and that I just had to let them do their work but patience has never been my strong suit.

When the clock struck Noon, I was so relieved for the excuse to visit Ranger. No one would see us sharing lunch together as unusual and I was glad not for the food so much as being able to feel his arms wrap around me. I knocked on his door before entering to see him and Lester standing with jaws clenched as they read over a piece of paper in Ranger's hands.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Sitting on the couch, I held Steph's hands and gave her the note that Lester had delivered to me just before she had come in for lunch. I read the note again over her shoulder as she let the words hit her.

_You can't keep her safe. I will make her mine and make you watch. She'll realize that you can't be her hero when you can't stop me from taking that hot body of hers; the one that you make her parade all over sleazy bars. I'll make sure RangeMan is brought to its knees by making everyone realize that the Mighty Manoso can't even protect his woman. _

Steph sighed and leaned her body into mine, resting her head on my shoulder. I growled and looked up at Lester. "Enough, I want Brett put into a holding cell immediately." Lester nodded, and left. The note made it apparent that Brett was out to hurt me and my business which in itself was a big enough betrayal but the fact that he had put Stephanie in the middle meant that he was going to suffer for a long time.

Putting my arm around Steph, I tried to rub some comfort into her arms. "Babe, I'm going to end this."

She nodded and was about to say something when my phone rang. I saw Morelli's name on the screen and if it hadn't been for all this crap I would've ignored the call in favor of caring for Steph. "Ranger, I've just been called to a robbery and stabbing involving Frank Plum. Someone stabbed him and stole his cab this morning. He's on his way to the hospital; he's lost a fair amount of blood, but the paramedics believe nothing vital was damaged. I'm on my way to talk to Helen. I thought you might want to get Steph to the hospital right away."

I tried to keep my blank face on as I listened to Morelli, trying to remain calm for Stephanie. I clenched the fist not holding the phone, I couldn't believe this was a coincidence, I was hopeful this wasn't tied to Brett but I wasn't going to take any chances. "We'll be right there." I hung up and faced Stephanie on the couch.

"Babe that was Morelli." She looked at me her eyebrow slightly furrowed. "Your dad's been stabbed." She started to jump up in her panic but I held on to her. "His cab was stolen, they're taking him to the hospital now. Morelli is going to get your mom." All the color drained from her face and I pulled her into a hug. "The paramedics believe that he's going to be just fine, but we should go."

I grabbed the keys to the turbo and led Steph to the garage, silent tears streaking her cheeks. I drove us to the hospital making calls. Lester and Tank hadn't located Brett yet, it was no surprise to me that he was hiding. I asked Bobby to meet us at the hospital to explain any necessary medical issues.

We found Mr. Plum in the ER with a doctor. He looked pale but not terribly beaten or bruised considering what he must have been through. Stephanie held his hand as the doctor explained that Frank had lost a lot of blood, but all in all was in fine condition they would keep him overnight for observation.

"Daddy, are you in pain?" Steph's blue eyes were wide as she tried to calm herself and care for her father.

"I'm fine, Pumpkin. They gave me something for the pain. I'm a little groggy but none the worse for the wear." He smiled at her and nodded at me.

Bobby arrived just as the orderlies came to move Frank to a regular room. Bobby and Steph went along while I waited in the ER for Morelli and Helen to arrive. While I waited I called Tank and worked with him to assign body guards to Frank's room as well as the Plum house in the 'Burg. Not knowing who might be involved with Brett meant that we had to take time to analyze each body guard choice. I hated doubting my men but there was no way I was going to put Steph's family in harm's way.

Morelli arrived a bit later with a positively panic stricken Helen Plum. Grandma Mazur looked anxious but in better shape than Helen as I led them to Frank's room. I know Helen has never really liked me but I promised myself that she would never again feel the panic of her husband being involved violence for the rest of her days.

_**Steph's POV**_

Bobby was standing next to me reading over my dad's file while I held my dad's hand. The pain medication had quickly claimed my father pulling him to a relaxed sleepy state. Bobby's face was relaxed and he hadn't pulled on his blank face which gave me hope that my dad was truly going to be okay. Bobby gave the file back to the waiting nurse before turning back to me and kissing my forehead.

"He's going to be just fine, Bomber. He'll be in some pain but by tomorrow he'll be able to go home and rest. They're only keeping him tonight to make sure they give him plenty of antibiotics to fight any potential infection."

I nodded as I felt some tears welling up. "Thanks Bobby." He noticed my teary eyes and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I let go of my dad and hugged Bobby needing to soak up some of his reassurance.

"I wouldn't lie to you Steph. He's going to be okay." His hands rubbed circles on my back as I nodded and tried to relax.

The room door opened and my mother ran in and grabbed my dad's hand. My dad was still asleep and my mother's face wore an expression of deep worry. Bobby released me and spoke up quickly in his soothing medic voice. "Mrs. Plum, he's just sleeping from the pain medication. He's going to be just fine." My mother's face started to relax as Bobby repeated the information he had given me just a few minutes earlier.

Carlos wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me against his body as he processed all the information. I held onto his side fiercely fearing that if he wasn't holding me I might just fall over from the turmoil of the day. My dad stirred just slightly in his bed as Joe brought in an extra chair so that my grandma and mom could both sit.

"Frank, are you in pain?" My mother's voice was soft but there was no hiding the level of fear she was feeling.

My dad shook his head. "No, the pain medicine has taken care of any discomfort, I'm just tired."

Ranger took a step forward, he kept my hand in his as he looked at my father. "Mr. Plum, I understand that your wallet was stolen with your cab. Just to be on the safe side, I'm going to assign a body guard to your room tonight and two guards will take Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Mazur home later."

"I don't think that's necessary..." My dad started to say.

Ranger interrupted. "It's probably not but it would make me feel better just until we know this is all an isolated incident and that you're all safe."

I couldn't be sure by Ranger's tone if he thought this was all connected to Brett or if he was just being his overprotective self. In the end I suppose it didn't matter, I felt comforted by his care of my family. My mom, especially, hadn't always been kind to Ranger and to know that he could so easily overlook that in order to keep them safe reminded me yet again of what an amazing and special man he was.

My mom looked back and forth between my dad and Ranger no doubt trying to decide what to do or how to feel about all this. In a move that I think surprised everyone in the room, she stood up and gave Ranger a hug. He looked at me obviously shocked before returning her brief hug. My mother stepped back from his embrace and looked down at her hands before looking back up at Ranger. "Thank You."

She sat back down and held my dad's hand as they talked quietly before my dad's eyelids started to fall again from the medicine. Ram, Vince, Woody, and Cal showed up for guard duty. Woody and Cal would be staying at the hospital, Ram and Vince would stick with my mom and grandma. We gave brief introductions before I felt myself fading fast. Knowing that my dad was going to be okay gave me the courage to kiss his head and leave with Ranger.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Finding Family**_

_**Steph's POV  
**_

Ranger slid into the turbo and I reached for his hand instantly and squeezed. "My family is going to be ok, aren't they?" I hated the insecurity in my voice, hated that it sounded like I was questioning Ranger.

"Babe, I know your faith in my men is a little shaky. Hell, mine is too but we chose carefully for this duty. Your family is safe. Trust me?" He kissed my hand.

I nodded, "Always, I didn't mean it that way."

"I know, Babe. It's been a tough couple of days." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it gently before lowering it to hold against his thigh.

Letting out a deep breath, I braced myself for an answer to the question that had been bothering since the call from Joe came. "Carlos, did Brett do this?"

He looked at me quickly before returning his eyes to the road, his fingers squeezing my hand. "I'm not sure, Babe. It doesn't seem likely that it's a coincidence though. Les is going to show your dad a photo of Brett later when the pain medication isn't so thick and we'll see if your dad can identify him as his attacker."

I nodded and tried to relax, realizing that as usual Ranger was a step ahead and already seeking answers. I was exhausted and my brain fought to shake the cobwebs as we drove towards Haywood. Ranger held my hand but was obviously in his driving zone, not talking and blank faced.

He stayed silent until we were inside his apartment, "Babe, you look exhausted."

"It's been a long couple of days. I am exhausted and terrified and worried. And not just about me but about you and RangeMan and my family. How do you handle all these emotions so calmly?" I looked at his blank face and was irritated by it, irritated that he seemed so fucking calm. I've seen him deal with so many situations this way over the years and I never figured out how he could do it, how he could keep that blank face slammed into place.

"Years of practice, Babe. Believe me I'm not calm, I'm angry and that's how I deal with all the other emotions I don't know how to channel. I get angry and I take care of the threat." He dropped the blank face and I saw his face fill with emotion. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and looked at me again, "If Brett had hurt you worse than he did, if he had raped or killed you I'd be out of my mind right now. I'm doing the only thing I know how to do well and that's stop an evil person from doing any more harm." My heart broke at his words and I cursed myself for being so callous. I knew he was capable of deep emotion, but sometimes he was so good at hiding behind his blank face that I forgot.

I approached him and wrapped my hands around his waist. I hugged him, delighted to feel the warmth of his embrace. Looking up into his eyes, I whispered, "That's not the only thing you know how to do well, Batman." Inhaling his yummy scent, I suddenly wasn't so tired.

He groaned, "You'd think we'd have too many other things to think of besides sex right now." He grinned but I could feel his erection growing and pressing into my abdomen.

"I can't think of a better stress reliever, can you?" I pulled his shirt from his pants and slipped my hands up underneath the hem. I let my fingers roam his muscled chest and stroke his nipples, eliciting a few more groans from Ranger.

He squatted down a bit and wrapped his arms around my legs, lifting me up. His lips crashed down on mine, his tongue invading and possessing my mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me into the bedroom as our hands and tongues pulling each other closer.

We moved quickly, clothes were practically torn off our hands in a frenzy to seek release and security in the ways our bodies moved together. He was on top of me, pounding me hard and fast as my nails scraped down his back. I screamed his name as my orgasm washed over me and watched his face intently as he came inside me.

He kissed me gently, his fingers caressing my cheek. "I love you Stephanie. I will not let any harm come to you or your family." We didn't use the words often, I knew it was true that he loved me and that I loved him but speaking it out loud didn't happen as often. We were both trying to let go of old habits but it didn't come easily as we tried to open up to one another.

"I know you won't. I love you Carlos and I'll take care of you too." He smiled at my words and I felt my heart fill with love and security as he rolled over next to me and pulled me into his chest. Within seconds, I yawned as his fingers stroked my shoulder, the day's event and incredible orgasm making it impossible for me to stay awake much longer.

"Sleep, Babe. We'll tackle this whole mess in the morning and we'll take your dad home." He kissed my forehead and I felt him exhale.

I let out a deep breath at his words and knew that we would tackle it and solve this mess together. I held him as close as I could hoping that he would sense through my actions that I would do my best to make the situation better alongside him and that I loved him beyond words.

_**Ranger's POV**_

The buzzing of my phone woke me up a few hours later. I slipped out of Steph's embrace to answer Hector's call. "Yo."

"Mr. Plum positively identified Brett as his attacker. Les is still talking to him, but overall Mr. Plum is strong and sure." Hector's quiet but angry voice came through my ear and I couldn't control the growl that slipped out of my throat.

"I made some new trackers for you and my blue-eyed Chica. Ella's already sewing them into one of her shirts and a pair of your pants. Brett or anyone he's working with won't know to look for them." I knew it was a good idea but also didn't think it would exactly please Steph.

After hanging up, I tried to relax by moving around the apartment a little and drinking some water. I texted Ella asking her to bring a big breakfast, we'd skipped dinner and I knew Steph would be ravenous when she woke up. I made way back into bed knowing that the best way for me to calm down was to watch my babe sleep for a while.

I woke up with my body wrapped around Stephanie's. I loved waking up this way; there was no better sensation on earth than her warm body up against mine. I wanted to wake up this way every day for the rest of my life. I'd asked Steph to move in with me once but she turned me down. I'll ask again, soon, I hate when she goes back to her apartment, hate when I sleep without her. I know she's still trying to be sure that I'm not going to send her away or decide that my life is too dangerous for relationships; I need to keep assuring her of my love. Eventually, I know I'll prove myself to her if I just keep patiently showing her my heart.

I watched her sleep for a while, pleased to note that it seemed restful for the first time in a few days. I didn't want to disturb that, so I slipped quietly out of bed. I went downstairs to the gym to get a little exercise and work off some of my anger. Tank was already there on a treadmill. I climbed onto the machine next to him.

He removed his ear buds and looked at me, "Mac is quietly looking into the possible O'Leary connection in Boston. Otherwise, No news, unfortunately, Boss."

I nodded, "Steph and I will go pick up her dad later this morning. I want Bobby to come along; I'll want him to check on Frank as he recovers."

"Stepping up to take care of the future father-in-law, huh?" He laughed at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Not that as much as I'm trying to make up for the pain that was instilled when I underestimated one of my staff."

"Ranger, you can't let the guilt over Brett eat at you. I know you're pissed about what he's done, we all are, but it's not your fault. None of us would have guessed that he was going to snap."

I nodded, I knew he was right but the guilt was gnawing at my gut. Not having any real leads or plan in place to deal with Brett wasn't helping either. "I'll feel better when I can get my hands on Brett."

He smirked no doubt feeling the same urgency to get his on Brett before going back to his workout. I finished mine and felt better after having worked up a sweat and getting some of the stored up adrenaline out of my system.

I got to the apartment and found Ella setting out breakfast and hanging some clothing over the door. "Hello, Dear. I sewed those new buttons on for you and Stephanie."

"Thank you, Ella." I smiled as she finished getting breakfast ready and closed the door behind her.

I slipped into the bathroom and took a shower while Steph continued to sleep. I slipped into my cargos that Ella had brought up this morning and sat on the bed next to my sleeping beauty, rubbing her back. "Babe, time to wake up." She mumbled, but opened her eyes to look at me. "Ella's already brought coffee and breakfast."

"Ok, I'll take a shower and meet you in the kitchen." She smiled and kissed my neck before climbing out of bed.

She met me in the kitchen a little while later in my robe, her curls still damp. It never ceased to stir my libido when I saw her in my clothes or smelled my shower gel on her. Both screamed of possession and I couldn't help but enjoy knowing that she was marked by me. She took a seat across from me and poured a giant cup of coffee.

Looking at her over her cup, I knew I had to fill her in on Brett being her dad's attacker. "Babe, your dad confirmed that Brett was the one who attacked him."

_**Steph's POV**_

I looked at him and could feel tears wanting to spill. Somehow it was easier for me to take thinking that this was a random attack. Knowing that my dad was attacked because of something I did was almost too much too bear. "How, why?" I couldn't get the questions to form properly.

Thankfully no one knows me better than Ranger; he could always read my mind. "Your dad identified Brett in a photo I showed him. I'm not completely sure why just yet. One likely theory is that Brett's holding a grudge against me and is using all of this as a way to discredit me. Another is that he just wants to you himself and he thinks the best way to do that is to eliminate people in his way or make you run to him to make it stop. Finally, he may just be trying to hurt me and there's no better way to do that than to hurt you."

He moved to squat in front of me before reaching up to wipe away a stray tear. I thought sure my heart would literally break at all of the pain this incident was causing. "I understand now. I understand why you don't like to have relationships because of what you do. I never thought in a million years that my life would be so dangerous for them, even with some past experiences to prove otherwise."

Ranger's eyes flashed with something I couldn't quite identify, regret maybe, before he cupped my face in his large hands. "Babe, I was a fool when I said those things to you. I would be missing out on so very much if I hadn't let you in. This is not your fault. We will protect your family." He looked at me with pain-filled and sad eyes. "And I'm going to make Brett pay, dearly." He said it with more menace than I'd ever heard from him, even though I'd known it existed inside him. I saw rage flash across his face and if I didn't know him as well as I did, I would've been very afraid. I almost felt sorry for Brett in that moment, almost.

We ate breakfast quietly as I tried to process the morning events and gather strength for the day ahead. "I better get dressed if we're going to pick up my dad soon."

Carlos nodded and grabbed a shirt off the door before handing it to me.

"Babe, I need you to wear this shirt today." He looked at me seriously but I could feel myself getting worked up. I didn't like the idea of him telling me what to wear.

"Why that shirt?" My voice was already on the edge of rhino mode and he sensed it.

"Because I had Ella, change out a button on this one. Hector created buttons with small trackers inside them. I'm wearing one too on my Cargo pants." He tapped the button at his waist. "If something happens and Brett gets his hands on either one of us, he'll know to remove obvious trackers, the button is something new that he won't know about. I'm going to have Ella do a few different shirts so that you can have a variety to wear until we get this situation resolved." He stared at me, obviously ready for a fight. I wanted to give him one honestly but I hated the idea that Brett might get his hands on either one of us more. We were being extremely careful but we all knew unexpected things happened to me all the time.

"I'll wear it until this situation with Brett is over. However; don't get any ideas about putting trackers on all my clothes, from here on out." I was making my position clear now, lest he and the other guys got any ideas.

He smiled and nodded, "I promise, Babe, just for now. If another situation arrives later on, I'll ask before slipping trackers into your clothing."

_**Ranger's POV**_

She came out of the bedroom dressed in the blouse, Ella had left and a denim skirt. She looked amazing, as always and I fought the urge to throw her back into bed and have my way with her. When she pulled her lip between her teeth and blushed I knew she'd picked up on my thoughts. She chuckled and called her dad for a status report. He'd been given approval for release.

We drove to the hospital with Bobby, Zero, and Manny following in another vehicle. We arrived at Frank's room, Cal and Woody still standing guard. Normally, I don't have guards pull that long of a shift, but it couldn't be avoided until I had a firm grasp on what was happening with Brett and if there were any other betrayers on my staff.

Stephanie approached them and put a hand on each of their forearms, "Cal, Woody, thank you for keeping my dad safe." She gave them a small smile and they each nodded at her with a slight grin on their faces too. They adored her and like me would do just about anything to see her smile.

When she walked into the room with Bobby to check on her dad, I approached my men, "Thank you for pulling such a long shift. You're dismissed, get some rest; report to the Plum house tomorrow at 0600 for guard duty." I hadn't filled any of the other men on the situation with Brett yet, and while I'm sure they all knew something was up, most were working on a need-to-know basis and didn't ask questions. They nodded before leaving. Zero and Manny would be taking over for Ram and Vince this afternoon to watch over the Plum family.

I entered the hospital room and saw Frank sitting up chatting and looking much better than yesterday. I approached his bed and put my arm around Steph's shoulder. "Feeling better, Sir?"

"Much, thank you for taking care of me and my family." He smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. This is my company medic, Bobby Brown. I'd like him to keep tabs on your recovery in the next few days. If you need anything at all, please call him. He'll take good care of you."

Bobby handed Frank his card. "All of my numbers are on there. Don't hesitate to call any time day or night."

The nurse came in with a wheelchair and Bobby helped get Frank settled. We got him loaded into my SUV and headed back to his house. Once we arrived at the Plum house, Stephanie repeated her gratitude to Ram and Vince. I dismissed them as Zero and Manny took their positions.

Bobby and Steph helped get Frank settled into his chair while Edna and Helen fussed over him. I could tell that Helen had been up since early morning cooking and baking all of Frank's favorites. It was about Noon so Helen insisted that we all stay for lunch and invited in Zero and Manny. Normally, I wouldn't let my men join families for meals when they were supposed to be guarding them, but I also knew that Edna wouldn't give up the fight on this one. It was an odd thing, we were all brought together for this lunch out of tragedy but it warmed part of my heart that I didn't know was cold or missing - I was longing for family and noticed that because of Steph I had that with her and with the men I trusted.

After lunch, Bobby left in his truck while Steph did a final round of good-byes. I left a few final words of instructions with Zero and Manny. I knew they knew how important this assignment was, but that didn't stop me from reiterating it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I appreciate the support so much.**_

_**Violence ahead...**_

_**Chapter 6: Boom**_

_**Ranger's POV**_

Trying to impart some normalcy to our day, Steph and I had gone to Vinnie's to pick up files. She chatted with the girls for a bit, their friendship always seemed to relax her, I knew it was because they let her escape to denial land and made her laugh at the same time. Opening her car door for her she grabbed my forearm. "Something's wrong."

Her spidey sense was firing and I learned a long time ago not to ignore her intuition. I took a quick look around my hand on the butt of my Glock but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Should we get in the car or go back inside and call for backup?" Her history with exploding cars would normally make me nervous but the alarms on the SUV would have been tripped before anyone could have put a bomb on it.

"Let's leave." She said, looking around nervously.

She was about to sit down when the unmistakable sound of gun fire rang out. I pushed her down on the street, covering her body with mine, and pushed the panic button on my keyring. There was an explosion and I felt something hit my head just before the world went dark.

I came awake slowly, hearing Stephanie's voice from what sounded like far away. "Ranger, Carlos, please you need to wake up." I tried to force my eyes open but my head was killing me. Quickly, I tried to gather my wits and remembered the explosion. I could tell we where moving and that I was on a hard surface but wasn't sure where we were or where we were going.

I could feel Steph's body close to mine; feel her hands on the back of my head. I tried to wrench my eyes open again. "Babe, are you ok?"

"Thank God, you're awake. I was terrified that you were dying." I could see her tear-streaked face now. Looking over her body quickly I saw a few cuts and scrapes on her face but the fact that she her shirt was missing, leaving her in her skirt and bra shocked me the most. "Your head is really bleeding. You probably have a concussion."

"I'll be fine, Babe. Tell me about you, are you Ok? Where's your shirt? Is it Brett?" A quick scan of my body and I knew that all of my weapons had been removed. I looked quickly at our surroundings and knew we were in the back of a van.

She moved her hands from my head and showed me her crumpled up shirt covered in my blood. "I didn't know what else to use to stop the bleeding. It is Brett. I'm ok, now that you're awake." She returned the shirt and her hands to my head applying a gentle pressure.

I forced my body to sit up, despite Steph's protests that I lay still. The movement made me dizzy but I was trying to see what I could do to get us out of here and I wanted to give the appearance that I was stronger than I was whenever Brett made an appearance. Cupping Steph's face in my hand, I pulled her ear to my mouth and kissed her cheek. "Can you stand? Check the door and see if it'll open?"

She nodded and stood up but I could tell that she wasn't sturdy on her feet either. We were close to the car when it exploded and while my body shielded hers she was undoubtedly injured as well. She tried to turn the door handle but I wasn't surprised to see that it didn't turn or budge. She looked at me waiting some instructions or plan, I lifted my chin wanting her to come to me. We were going to have to wait this out and while I hated it there wasn't much I could do at the moment.

"Sit on my lap, Babe." I wrapped my arms around her slender body, holding her close to whisper in her ear, "The guys will find us, we both still have our button trackers on."

She let out a deep sigh at the remembrance. "I love you Carlos. I was afraid that you wouldn't come back to me."

"I will always come to you." That was a promise I had every intention of keeping. The van came to a stop and I heard footsteps outside the door causing my body to immediately stiffen. Stephanie felt my body react, which made her own stiffen. I heard her breathing get ragged. I held her against me in an iron grip, I wasn't going to let Brett get her out of my embrace. Her hands matched my force, holding me close to her and I took some strength from her for a change knowing that no matter what we were in this together and that no matter what Brett wasn't going to succeed in tearing us apart.

I saw the door open and Brett's outline holding a gun on us. "Well, look at you two, always the love birds it seems." He stepped into the back of the van and stood before us smirking. He reached down and grabbed Stephanie's arm to pull her away from me. We both held tight and he laughed. "You're in no condition to fight me Ranger. I'll win out quickly and easily; you got a little too close to an explosion which has left you a little less than your normal self. Your Babe, can't fight me either, she's got spunk but we both know my skills and strength will be her spunk any day of the week."

I growled at him and tightened my hold on Steph. "What is it that you want Brett?"

"Why I want that hot little body you parade around at distractions. I want your Babe and I want to watch your spirit slowly die as I break her and make her mine. She'll lose her faith in you when she sees just what I can do while you just sit and watch." He pointed his gun at my forehead. I looked him in the eye, he had to know I wouldn't back down. "Oh, I know you're not afraid of my gun, but see your Babe there, she wouldn't want you to get shot, so she'll come to me now or I'll be forced to use it."

I felt Steph loosen her grip. "No Babe, stay with me."

"It'll be ok, Carlos." She tried to pull herself out of my hold, but I wasn't going to let her as long as I had some strength left.

Brett switched tactics and pointed the gun at her. "I won't kill her that will ruin my fun, but we both know that I can cause her great amounts of pain and I will if you don't let her go."

She kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I love you." I relaxed enough to let her go, having faith in my core team to get here soon.

She stood up and approached Brett. She held her head high and I was proud of her for facing him down without fear. I stood up, despite the dizziness that was threatening to invade, but Brett kept his gun pointed at her. He reached a hand out for her and quickly pulled her into his chest. She gasped, I took a step forward when I heard more footsteps outside the van.

I looked to the door and saw the face of Jason Matthews. He worked for Patrick O'Leary which quickly confirmed all my suspicions about Brett's trips to Boston. "Come out of there Manoso." I watched Brett move with my Babe, he had her back to his front, the gun pressed against her back, his other hand around her throat. Brett moved out of the van with Steph and I followed slowly. Climbing out of the van I noticed that we were in a mostly barren garage.

Matthews grabbed a chair and pushed it at me. "Sit down."

I didn't immediately comply and I heard Stephanie whimper. Brett had pushed her up against a pillar and was leaning his body into hers, his hand obviously squeezing her beautiful neck. I sat down and Matthews approached to cuff one of my hands to the chair before rearing back to hit my face with his gun. Stephanie gasped and screamed, it was undoubtedly the first time she'd seen me get hit. I've taken harder hits but I knew how hard it was for me to see her get hurt and imagined it was the same way for her watching something happen to me. Still, not cuffing both hands was a mistake and I was going to make sure he knew it in a minute, too. I was weak but I was still better than both the men trying to hurt us. Matthews stood behind me, a gun pointed at my head. "You have me; you don't have to hurt Stephanie. Let her go."

"Oh but hurting her, will hurt you much more than anything else I could do to you. Mr. O'Leary wants to make sure you understand just how very awful it is to have someone you love taken from you." Matthews' breath was hot on my ear as he spoke. I couldn't wait for my chance to punch him. "We have every intention of ruining you, your Babe, and your business. Brett here wasn't easily bought with money but when we told him that he could keep the Bombshell Bounty Hunter for himself when this was all over, he was more than game."

I tried to control the growl that came from chest but it was impossible. I heard Brett laugh and watched as he pulled Stephanie's head back by pulling her hair. He licked a path down her neck and across her chest and I felt my blood boil. Matthews chuckled in my hear. "Brett there is going to have some fun with your girl and I'm going to make you watch. We'll break her trust in you and then her spirit before making sure everyone understands how utterly terrible you are at this security thing and destroying RangeMan in the process."

My eyes were glued to Brett and my Babe as I waited for my chance to take control of this situation. Brett looked at me, tucking his gun into the waistband of his pants and smiled. His hands reached for the button of Steph's skirt, undoing before his hands moved up her body. I felt rage like none I'd previously known build in my blood when his hands pulled the lace of her bra down and exposed her breasts before his fingers grabbed and squeezed her tender flesh. She looked at me but didn't so much as wince despite what I knew had to be a painful experience. It took every ounce of control I had not to scream at him, no one dared to touch her in my presence and when I tortured him later I would make sure he understood what a giant mistake it was to touch her like that.

Brett's voice broke me out my thoughts of revenge. "I'm really going to enjoy this Bomber. I'm not going to tie you up because I'd rather you fight and let me break that spirit of yours." I saw his hand rear back to slap her face, she would have fallen from the force if Brett hadn't been holding on to her. An animalistic sound that I didn't recognize came from my throat when I watched his hand slam against her cheek. Steph didn't make a sound but her eyes changed and I knew that Brett had triggered something inside her.

The sound of her nickname, the nickname she loved hearing from my men, coming from Brett's lips as he hurt her was apparently enough to stir to her action. I saw her bring her knee up into his groin and watched as he fell. Her distraction gave me the moment I needed to take control. Standing quickly, I brought the chair with me and hit Matthews in the head with it, effectively knocking him out cold. I moved towards the doubled over Brett with as much speed as I could muster and hit him with the chair. I sat the chair down across Brett's body and rested there, keeping him immobile. Steph reached down and grabbed Brett's gun, her eyes were wild as she tried to figure out what to do next.

"Babe, find something to pick the lock on these cuffs and get me loose." Normally she hated being bossed around and was terrible at following orders but it seemed like having something to focus on was helping her stay calm. She searched Matthews' pockets and found a key, freeing me in seconds. She grabbed Matthews' gun as well and gave it to me. All of the action was making my head spin and throb. I thought I might pass out but was fighting it with all I could to keep Steph safe. I could feel my body wanting to give up the fight when I heard more footsteps outside the door. I pointed my gun towards the door and tried to keep Steph behind my body.

The door opened and I saw Tank's massive silhouette fill the entrance. My body sighed with relief and I felt my knees buckle as my brain gave into all the trauma it had sustained today. I heard Stephanie yell for help as she took the brunt of my body on the way down.

_**Steph's POV**_

I tried to support Ranger's body as he fell into me but he was too heavy and we both went down as I yelled for help. I'd seen Tank's body in the door and knew that we were safe now. Bobby rushed to Ranger and I as Tank, Lester, Hector, and Ram took Brett and the man I didn't recognize outside. I knew without asking that our would-be kidnappers were being taken to RangeMan. My hands were running over Ranger's head as Bobby knelt down and pulled his pen light out of his pocket. "Bobby, is he okay?"

Bobby looked at me and gave me a little smile. "It's probably a concussion, Bomber. We're going to get him and you to the hospital to get checked out."

"I'm fine, please just make sure Carlos is okay." I didn't think I needed to go to the hospital.

Hector appeared next to me and wrapped a blanket around me, reminding me that Brett had torn my bra and I was completely exposed. "Chica, you have scratches and bruises on your face, arms, and chest you need to at least let someone look at you. Come on we'll all be together and you know Bobby will stay with Ranger to make sure he's treated only by the best."

A shiver ran through my body and I recognized the signs of an adrenaline crash that was about to overtake me. I was watching Hector so intently as he spoke I didn't see the other guys come around us and flinched violently when Lester's hand touched my back. "I'm sorry Beautiful, I didn't mean to startle you." His eyes were equal part concern and rage.

Hector grabbed my hand to help me stand. My mind was confused and everything seemed very much like a dream. I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't cooperate, wouldn't hold my weight. Hector saw my problem and simply scooped me up into his arms and carried me outside as I watched Tank and Lester lift Carlos' still body from the ground.

Sitting on Hector's lap in the back of a Rangeman SUV, I watched the guys get Carlos situated on a stretcher before Tank got behind the wheel and headed towards the hospital. I felt Hector's thumbs wiping away tears before I even realized they were sliding down my cheeks. "Shh, Chica. It's all over. You and Ranger are safe now."

I nodded but couldn't take my eyes off of Carlos' face as Bobby checked his pulse. Ranger's eyes flickered open briefly before he passed out again. "Bobby?"

"His vitals are strong Steph. From the look of this gash on his head he has a pretty severe concussion but he's going to be okay." Bobby held my hand as he talked.

We arrived at the hospital in thankfully what seemed like seconds. When the nurses tried to separate me from Carlos I got highly agitated and snapped at them and could feel myself fighting their care of me. Hector and Lester tried to keep me calm by going with me while Tank and Bobby stayed with Carlos.

Sitting in the exam room, the shakes from the adrenaline crash came back with a vengeance. The guys had put me on a gurney and covered me up with a few blankets, both Hector and Lester held one of my hands while we waited for the doctor.

Lester squeezed my hand forcing me to look at his very concerned green eyes. "Beautiful, how badly did Brett hurt you? Did he..." He let out a breath before finishing his question. "Did he touch you?" His voice was seething with a quiet rage that I'd never heard before. Hector's hand tightened around mine at the question letting me know that he too was on edge about this.

I shook my head. "He hit me, grabbed at my breasts but he didn't rape me. Carlos stopped him or I think he would have." Tears were threatening to fall as I replayed the scene in the warehouse. "They said they were going to make Carlos watch as they broke me." A sob escaped my mouth as the memory hit me, I was more irritated by how they wanted to use me and how hard it must have been for Carlos to watch than fearful. Just watching him get hit that one time was excruciating for me. The guys kissed my cheeks and forehead whispering words of comfort as I cried and tried to release the last of the adrenaline and emotions I was carrying.

When the doctor knocked and entered my room, I jumped at the noise and both Lester and Hector stood up their hands hovering over their guns; their bodies on high alert as they tried to assess what threat they might need to protect me from. The doctor smiled and calmed all of our nerves instantly.

"Ms. Plum, may I examine you?" The doctor's voice was soothing and I appreciated his asking for permission to touch me at the moment.

"Please call me Steph or Stephanie." I nodded at him and bit my lip as my brain tried to come down from the day's events. "Can the guys stay?" I knew the doctor meant no harm but after today I just didn't want to be alone with a man I didn't know or trust.

Lester spoke up before the doctor answered. "Beautiful, we wouldn't dream of leaving you alone. We'll turn our backs and stay out your way doc." They did just that standing away from the bed looking at the door as the doctor examined and cleaned my wounds. "You have a mild concussion but I'll let you go home under Mr. Brown's care."

The guys turned around and came back to my side after hearing the doctor's report. "I want to see Carlos. I'm not leaving here until he does."

"Of course, Chica." Hector kissed my forehead. "Binkie's brought you some clean clothes, I'll go get them and you can change and we'll see if they're keeping Ranger or sending him home too."

After I changed the guys walked me to a waiting room that was full of men in black waiting on news. Each of them kissed my forehead and spoke words of encouragement. It seemed as if the news about Brett had made the rounds and everyone was promising revenge on my and Ranger's behalf. Ram told us that the doctors were going to get Ranger settled into a room for the night and would be back to tell us where in a just a bit. Hector helped me get settled into a chair and sat next to me as I took comfort in a room full of superheroes and waited for news about the love of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 – Reunited_**

**_Ranger's POV_**

I came awake fighting wanting to make sure I protected Stephanie from attackers I couldn't see, my brain not completely on board just yet and my eyes wouldn't open but I heard several different voices. I remembered Brett grabbing her and knew that I had to get to her when I felt my limbs being held down by strong hands not allowing me to move. I tried to gather strength, tried to throw the hands off me but my body wouldn't cooperate.

"Captain Manoso, stand down!" Tank's drill Sargent voice stilled my body and forced my eyes open. My body was still on high alert trying to remember everything that happened but knowing that he was telling me to stand down allowed me to stop fighting. He and Bobby were standing on either side of my bed holding my arms and legs down as nurses and doctors stood back allowing the guys to get control of me.

"Stephanie?" I looked at my second in command needing an answer to that question before I could fully let my body fully relax.

"She's in another exam room with Hector and Lester standing guard. She's safe, now relax and let these people check you out." His voice was still firm as was his grip on my arms. "I promise, she's safe and in better shape than you." His voice got softer as my muscles relaxed at the news. He and Bobby let go of me and stepped back allowing the doctor and nurses to do their work. I tried to be patient with them but the delay in seeing Steph, in wrapping her up in my arms was making me unusually edgy.

The cut on my head needed a few stitches and not surprisingly I had a concussion. The doctors wanted to keep me overnight and as much as I wanted to protest Bobby and Tank wouldn't have it. I'd use the night to rest-up because I'd need my energy for the hell I was going to unleash on Brett, Matthews, and O'Leary in the coming days.

Bobby and the orderlies got me settled into a private room. My head was throbbing something fierce but I refused any strong pain medication until I could talk to my Babe. I knew that Tank would take care of posting guards outside my room but until I talked with Steph I wasn't going to allow myself any sleep.

"How is she really, Bobby?" I held his eyes wanting the full truth no matter how horrible.

Bobby gave me a smile. "She's terribly worried about you. She's got a mild concussion and a lot of bruising but overall she'll be fine. You stopped them before they were able to do any of the terrible things they wanted too." His jaw clenched letting me know that he understood fully the plans they had for my Babe. "She's holding together pretty well, there have been some tears but I don't think she'll let it fully hit her until she's with you and knows that you're going to be okay too."

"No one can kill them." I looked at Bobby and recognized my voice taking on one of it's harshest tones. "Anyone who wants a turn at them can have it, but they both need to stay in good enough shape to talk to me when I'm ready." While I knew the guys could easily work over Brett and Matthews making them talk, I wanted that job and would take immense pleasure in it. I also knew that the guys wanted to kill Brett as much as I did for what he did to Steph but that would have to wait.

Bobby nodded. "We worked them over pretty good just getting them into the van. I understand that Cal and Junior have been making sure they'll be pissing blood for a while too."

"They're going to be begging for death and I'll gladly oblige but not before I break them like they were planning to do to Steph. When this is over no one will ever think about touching her again." The thoughts came from my head as more of a growl than actual formed words but Bobby understood. I didn't like to kill and torture as a general rule, none of my men did, but in this case I could confidently say that all of us were looking forward to making sure everyone knew that messing with a certain blue-eyed girl from the Burg meant unleashing a whole new kind of fury from inside RangeMan.

_**Steph's POV**_

I knew my grip on Hector's hand was tighter than necessary but I was on edge. He didn't complain or try to make me loosen up but rather just ran his thumb across my knuckles gently passing on security I apparently needed. I could feel myself wanting to break down but was determined to stay strong. The lack of updates on Ranger wasn't helping my anxiety level, either. Seeing him, touching him was the only thing that was going to calm me. I had a ton of questions about the man working with Brett but until I saw Carlos none of it mattered.

The Merry Men were all settled into chairs around the waiting room, everyone was quiet but would smile or ask me if I needed anything from time-to-time. When I needed to use the restroom a bit ago, no less than 4 of them came along, clearing the room, and standing guard outside. Normally the overbearing shadows would piss me off but today I knew they were trying to cope with Brett's betrayal along with the harm that had come to Ranger and I and so I let it slide allowing myself to bask in the security and comfort of their love.

"Little Girl?" Tank's voice as he approached me broke me out of my thoughts. He looked relaxed but also concerned and I couldn't decide what that meant. He reached his large hand towards me. "Come on, I'll take you to his room. He's anxious to see you."

I took his hand and let out a deep sigh at the news. He turned to face Ranger's men and addressed them quickly. "Ranger needed a few stitches and has a concussion. He'll be spending the night, you'll be able to visit him in a while if you want to stay." The Merry Men nodded at him and despite their blank faces staying in place the tension in the room definitely eased.

My head was pounding and I wasn't very sure on my feet just yet causing me to stumble slightly as Tank started leading me out of the waiting room. Tank's reflexes were super fast as usual and he caught me before I fell. Wrapping a strong arm around my back, he anchored me to his body and led me to the elevator.

"Is he okay?" I looked up into Tank's dark eyes and was taken off guard by the depth of concern and compassion I found there.

He smiled but I could feel the edge of his anger just underneath the surface. "He'll be fine but he's not going to relax until he sees your beautiful eyes and knows that you're okay too."

I nodded and felt a tear slip down my cheek. "His head was bleeding so much and then that man hit him."

Tank's thumbs wiped my tears from my face before kissing my forehead. "Like I said, they gave him a few stitches and he has a concussion but he'll be fine. I know it was hard for you to watch him get hit but he's taken much worse than that. It was just as hard, probably harder for him to watch what Brett did and tried to do to you."

"I know. I think I understand his overprotective nature better now." It was true, watching Carlos get hurt gave me a new perspective on how he must feel about hearing me get into trouble with distractions or skips. This experience was going to have me taking my training seriously. The elevator doors opened just as Tank smiled at my answer.

We turned a corner in the hallway and my eyes were instantly drawn to Binkie and Zip standing guard, letting me know just where to go. I wanted to run but forced myself to stay calm, Tank's firm grip on my body probably helping to temper my enthusiasm. The guys nodded at me as Tank knocked and opened the door.

Stepping inside the room, I saw Bobby standing next to the bed but when my eyes landed on Ranger's handsome but bruised face I could feel all the emotion I'd been holding in wanting to break free. Ranger's eyes met mine and his arms opened inviting me to come to him. "Babe."

I ran to him, delighting in the feel of his arms instantly wrapping around me. The minute my head hit his chest the sobs broke free. He found the strength to lift me into bed and settled me against his body as I wept uncontrollably.

_**Ranger's POV**_

I lifted Steph needing to feel as much of her body against mine as possible. I knew we were both sore but I couldn't help myself and only hoped that I didn't hurt her anymore. She was letting loose these giant sobs and breaking my heart. Tank and Bobby both grimaced as they listened to her heartbreak.

"We'll be back in a little while. The guys are all going to want to say a few words before leaving the hospital." Bobby's voice was a whisper and I nodded as he and Tank left Steph and I alone.

My hands ran a path up and down her back as she made herself smaller against me, pulling her knees up and hiding her body inside my embrace. I kissed her forehead and did my best to just hold her and allow her to release all she was feeling. Her hands wrapped themselves around my shoulders and gripped tightly before she placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

"I love you, Carlos." My arms tightened around her reflexively. "You saved me."

"We saved each other. I couldn't have done it without you, Stephanie." That was the truth and I was determined to make her see it. "It was because of your fearlessness, your willingness to take on Brett that gave me the moment I needed to subdue them. Proud of you, Babe." She looked into my eyes and smiled wide despite the red and puffy eyes I knew that my words were reassuring her.

I wanted to apologize to her for allowing my life to impact her so harshly. This was one of my greatest fears come true but I meant what I told her this morning, I was a fool for trying to keep her out of my life and apologizing for something I couldn't control was only going to increase my foolishness. "I love you, Babe. We make a pretty good team, don't you think?"

She nodded and ran her fingers around the edges of the bruise on my face from Matthews. I took a quick second to take in her body. Her face and neck were sporting bruises from Brett as well as scratches that I'm assuming came from when the SUV exploded. "Are you in much pain?" Her voice was soft as her fingers continued to explore my bruises and stitches.

"My head is throbbing but otherwise no." I touched the hand-shaped bruises on her neck. "I'll take something in a little while so that I can rest. You?"

"Sore but nothing terrible." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before looking me in the eye with determination. "I'm staying here with you tonight."

"Of course you are." I smiled at her. I could tell was bracing for me to fight her or send her away with the core team but that was the furthest thought from my mind today. "I want you next to me every night for the rest of my life Steph." Her face lit up at my words and despite the trauma and bruises of the day her beauty took my breath away.

"Good, because I plan on being next to you for the rest of mine." She giggled from pure joy and I found that to be the best possible healing balm for the tortured thoughts in my mind.

"Does that mean you'll move in with me? Make seven our home?" The timing was off for this discussion but the opportunist in me was going to take advantage of it.

"As soon as possible." Her answer had barely left her lips when my lips crashed down on hers. I knew she and I for that matter would need to process today's events more but for now I just needed to soak her and her compassion and energy up, needed everything she was offering me so that I could do the ugly things I needed to do in the coming days. She opened her mouth for me and my tongue quickly swept inside, I started to move, wanting to lay her beneath me despite knowing this wasn't the right place or time.

My head throbbed instantly at the motion and her hands gripped my back in what I knew wasn't pleasure forcing me to lean back just a bit and look at her face and catch a brief wince pass over it. I chuckled slightly and rested forehead on hers before whispering, "Maybe should wait until we get our strength back."

She giggled and nodded but made no attempt to move out of bed instead just snuggled into me. We rested in silence for a few minutes our hands just touching one another I could tell she was in a bit of pain and my head was killing me letting me know we both needed a little something to take the edge off and some rest soon.

"Who was the man who hit you?" We obviously hadn't talked about our brief kidnapping yet and I knew she would have questions and while I had a few answers, the plan I was formulating to end this threat was just beginning.

"Jason Matthews, he works for Patrick O'Leary in Boston. The guys have him and Brett in custody at RangeMan. We'll work on a plan but not today." I chuckled at myself and realized I didn't want to admit to being in such pain but knew that it was silly and that I shouldn't try to hide from her. She thought of me as a superhero but she loved me for my humanity. "My head hurts Babe and I just can't think as clearly as I'd like."

She smiled and nodded leaning forward to kiss my bruised cheek. I had every intention of making Brett and Matthews suffer terribly for every mark on her body and exacting a revenge like none before on O'Leary but it could all wait until tomorrow. She was safe here with me for now and that was all that mattered for today.

There was a knock at the door which made her jump and grab onto me, it reminded me that despite the lightness of our reunion she was still processing her fear over the days events. It filled me with anger but I controlled it knowing that I could take it all out on Brett later. "Babe, it's okay."

She nodded just as Tank and Bobby came into the room. "We're going to start letting the guys come in so we can get everyone back to work, get you some pain medicine and then get out of your hair." Bobby smiled as he finished speaking and took in my obviously overprotective grip on Steph, okay maybe I was still processing what had happened today, too.

_**Steph's POV**_

Tank and Bobby left after Ranger nodded letting them know it was okay for the guys to visit. I'd been in the hospital with Ranger or one of the other guys before and it was unusual for everyone to want to come visit just after the patient was settled. Normally they all left the waiting room once they new the person was going to be alright and visited during their off-hours. "Why is everyone coming up now?'

"I imagine they all feel guilt over not seeing a traitor in their midst. They hate knowing you were hurt by someone we all trusted and I imagine they all just want to express some kind of promise to make it right." Ranger's eyes held mine as he talked and while his voice was calm I could tell this idea that Brett had betrayed them all was a deep hurt and it made my heart ache. "The fact that he betrayed us is one thing the fact that he hurt you so much in the process that's especially hard for my men, for me, to take Babe."

Allowing them to wallow in guilt over something they could not control wasn't something I could do. I moved to sit up on the bed but felt Ranger's grip on me tighten. "Babe?"

"I need to sit up, none of them will hug me when I'm practically underneath you like this."

"They better not even think about it." He replied with a bit of a possessive growl.

I rolled my eyes at him and moved, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed but still resting my back against Ranger. I still needed to feel him against me as my mind adjusted to the fact that we were indeed safe. "I need to tell them to let go of this guilt that I'm okay and that I expect us all to just move on from this." My voice had a bit of an edge as I dealt with my anger at Brett for trying to destroy my RangeMan family.

Ranger nodded but kept his hand wrapped around my waist as the door opened and Binkie and Zip entered. Binkie stood before us looking at Ranger for a few seconds and I knew they were silently communicating. Binkie looked down at his boots quickly before returning his gaze to Ranger, his face was hard and full of anger, a look that I hadn't seen on his boyish face before. "Whatever you need from me to make this right, it's done."

I knew Binkie was promising to do things I didn't want to think about, didn't want him to do for me but also knew that I should just keep my mouth shut. The Merry Men had an unspoken code of justice and while I hated knowing the burdens they carried to protect the innocent I was so glad to know they were willing to do those things and so very proud to have them in my life.

Still, I needed to find a way to lighten the tension and reassure everyone that we were indeed going to survive this massive betrayal. "Well, I need a hug."

Binkie and Zip both looked at me, shock evident on their faces. I wanted to lighten the mood and let them all know that despite what Brett tried to do, we were all more than okay. Binkie stepped forward tentatively, his face looking from mine to Ranger obviously seeking permission before his hands wrapped around my body. I hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "Thank you for protecting me, us."

He stood back from our embrace and gave me a small smile before kissing my forehead and allowing me to repeat the process with Zip. One by one the guys came into the room and the scenario was much the same, they silently communicated with Ranger, made promises of revenge and allowed me to hug them before leaving. I knew there was more to do, but I felt lighter than I had in days knowing that my Merry Men were still my heroes.

When the last of the guys left, Bobby came in with a nurse. She gave Ranger a shot of pain medication and me some pills before Bobby said that he'd be back in the morning. The medicine hit both Ranger and I fast making our bodies relax and our eyes droop. I snuggled into his embrace only to feel him kiss my head just as the Sandman pulled me under completely and I knew that we had survived and come out the other side stronger.


End file.
